Just Fade Away
by XxSpacexCowgirlxX
Summary: Harry falls into depression after Sirius's death and puts walls up around his heart so no one can see how he truly feels. That is until a certain curly haired friend is able to take down those walls.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

_**Just Fade Away**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters, settings, and that kind of stuff all belong to JKR. **

**AN: OK, yeah…this is a story that I had originally done on my old FF penname..but I deleted it..and now I am bringing it back to life…it's revised and undergoing some changes..so if any of you feel like this seems familiar, just know that I have made some changes.. It's also been 3 years since I made the original post..so I don't think anyone will remember this…so Yay!**

**Summary: **Sirius is dead and life with the Dursleys hasn't gotten any better (Even though Moody had warned them that he and some of the other wizards would come up to the door to get Harry out!). Harry keeps on having nightmares of his godfather dying and can't stand living anymore knowing that the last person he could see as a Father figure is gone. Now he closes his heart off from the world and won't let anyone in. That is until a certain curly haired friend starts to take down those solid walls.

**Chapter 1: Nightmare **

_The air is cold and it's so dark that he can't even see his own hand in front of his face. Harry Potter tries to feel around for something that is familiar or something that he can support his weight on. But his legs won't move. He was trapped on the ground in the darkness of a place he dose not know. Harry knows that he is there for something. He knows that he has to find someone before it's too late. But who was it that he was searching for? Was it someone important? _

_Before Harry could try and think things through a searing pain shot through the lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead. The pain is so unbearable that he screams out in agony. But there was another emotion inside the pain as well. What was it? Happiness? No, that couldn't be it. As the pain subsided Harry rubbed his scar hoping it would relinquish him from the last bit of lingering pain. _

_As Harry opened his eyes when the pain completely left, a flash of red light shot across the room. Someone was laughing. It was so familiar. Harry pushed his body up to be able to look around, still not able to move his legs. Another flash of red light shot through the air and the laughter continued. It belonged to a man. Harry blinked and suddenly remembered where he was. He was in the Department of Mysteries and he had come looking for one of the most important people in his life. His godfather, Sirius Black._

_Just as realization came upon him, fear overcame. Something bad was going to happen and it was going to ruin his whole world. Harry looked up and saw another flash of red light. He saw Sirius just barely dodging the blast still laughing. "Come on, you can do better than that!" _

_When Sirius spoke Harry remembered what was about to happen. He was going to lose Sirius! Gathering up as much energy as he could Harry tried to stand up but couldn't. His legs were still immobile, as if they had sunk into the ground. Giving up on trying to move Harry then yelled to his godfather, "Sirius! Get out of here!" _

_But it was too late. As the words left Harry's mouth a flash of green light shot across the room and hit Sirius in the chest causing him to fall backward into the black veil. Harry stared in shock at the curtain were Sirius had fallen. He was too late again. He couldn't save his godfather. _

_Not being able to accept the truth Harry screamed out to him, "Sirius!" _

_No answer came back. He tried again. "Sirius!" _

_The black veil just swayed from the nonexistent breeze, as if it were taunting him. Tears were starting to fall from Harry's eyes as he yelled for his godfather one last time. "SIRIUS!" _

_Harry collapsed onto the cold floor as he let his tears fall freely. He had lost Sirius. He was alone in the world again. _

The early morning sun shone through Harry's window on the second floor bedroom that used to be Dudley's, in the house of the Dursleys on number four Privet Drive. It was barely morning and the sun was only now rising over the rooftops and onto the well kept lawns of Privet Drive. Harry woke covered in sweat and tears had soaked his pillow. It was the same dream. He hadn't been able to save Sirius from the attack of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had been having these dreams for a month now. It had been a month since Sirius had left him alone.

Harry whipped away some of the remaining tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes as he sat up in his bed. He leaned his head up against the wall and looked out the window watching the sun slowly make its way up to the sky. In another hour or so Uncle Vernon would wake up and get ready for work and then leave. But of course he wouldn't leave until he walked into Harry's room to wake him up and make sure that the boy was still alive. Uncle Vernon only did this to make sure that Mad-Eye Moody wouldn't have a reason to come up to their door steps with a bunch of other wizards from the Order.

Harry had hated the new attention that was given to him. In fact, he liked it better when they had completely ignored his existence. It wasn't like they had gotten any nicer. The Dursleys seemed to treat him worse than ever. Dudley and his gang seemed to beat Harry up more than usual. Aunt Petunia feed him regularly now, but the food that she had been giving him had to have been a week old. Uncle Vernon now always glared at him more than normal and was always looking for a way to send him to his room. Every time his Uncle yelled it always ended with "And now you're going to tell those freakish friends of yours what we've done! Aren't you boy?"

But of course Harry had never told anyone. He did receive many letters from his friends Ron and Hermione, but when he replied back they were always quick notes just saying that he was ok. In reality Harry was deeply depressed and very lonely. He had done his best to try and make everyone think he was doing alright with the loss of Sirius on the way back home on the Hogwarts express. Playing wizard's chess with Ron and talking with Hermione were the only ways he could think of being able to fool them, and it had worked.

During the first week back at the Dursleys house Harry had stayed locked up in his room. He didn't want to do anything or see anyone. Harry spent his days looking through his photo album that he had worked on over his years at Hogwarts. The moving pictures were always smiling but Harry couldn't bring himself to smile back. Every time he flipped to the last picture in the book tears would start to fall from his green eyes. It was a picture that he had taken with Sirius during Christmas at Grimmauld Place.

The annoying beeping of Uncle Vernon's alarm clock brought Harry out of his daze. He had exactly one hour to get ready before his Uncle came and literally pulled him out of his bed. Harry rolled out of his bed and got dressed to get ready for the day. As he got dressed Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he had gotten very thin. Along with trying to avoid the entire world Harry had pretty much stopped eating altogether. He was too depressed to even think about food. But as he looked in the mirror Harry was almost able to clearly make out all of his ribs. He would have to try and start eating more or else he would get sick.

The sound of the shower being turned on in his Uncle and Aunt's room told Harry that he had thirty-five minutes left to himself. Harry quickly pulled his shirt over his head and pulled out one of his zip-up sweaters and put that on as well. Once the sweater was on and zipped up half way Harry collapsed on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. What would he do today? He could just hide up in his room again but he also wanted to go outside. Sadly going outside would mean Harry might have to interact with someone if they said 'hi' to him. Harry didn't really feel like putting up that fake smile and cheerful voice today. It seemed like to much trouble.

The shower turned off, fifteen more minutes left. Harry got up off his bed and went to sit at the desk on the other side of the room. He grabbed a pencil and looked around for a random piece of paper. Once he found one underneath his many school books that littered his room he stared to just write things at random. Harry did this every morning when his Uncle Vernon came in. His Uncle would never bother him as long as it looked like Harry was keeping to himself and out of his hair.

Thundering foot steps came from down the hall and Uncle Vernon burst into the room nearly yelling. "Wake up boy!"

Harry just turned around to stare at his Uncle in the doorway. Eyes blank and face emotionless; Harry greeted everyone like this in the house. When Uncle Vernon saw that Harry was up he just grunted a few times and muttered something under his breath as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. A few moments passed until Harry heard the sound of the car running and pulling out of the driveway then going down the street.

Knowing that he would have another two or three hours to himself before his aunt and Dudley woke up Harry set the paper that he was using aside and got up from his desk. He kneeled down next to his bed and reached underneath until his hand found what it was looking for. Harry pulled out a black leather bound book with the Gryffindor symbol that he had bought in Diagon alley some years ago but never used it. He had found it the first day he came back to Privet Drive while putting away his stuff, it had fallen off the top shelf in his closet.

Harry sat back down at the desk and opened the book. When he had started writing in it Harry discovered that he had a talent for writing song lyrics. Most of his songs were written based upon his mood. The words he wrote expressed all that he was feeling inside, emotions that he would never show anyone. As Harry let his mind roam free over the paper and just let the lyrics spill out of him he started to like how the song was turning out and was also beginning to get a beat from it. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, it was six-thirty. Dudley and Aunt Petunia wouldn't wake for another half hour.

Quietly Harry got up from his desk as if the slightest sound might wake everyone up and kneeled back down next to his bed. He reached under and found the item that he was looking for more quickly than the note book. Harry pulled out a guitar case and lightly set it on the bed. He unzipped the back pack like case and pulled out a sleek back guitar.

The instrument had once been one of Dudley's many gifts from his parents that he asked for, but when he realized how much time and effort he would have to put into learning how to play he threw it away after only having it for three days. The night Harry's cousin had thrown it out he went back and fetched the guitar, music sheets, and case from the garbage can before it was taken to the dump. He had secretly hidden it from his relative's eyes in case they would take it from him and throw it away. After having a week of just locking himself in his room Harry had mastered the basic scales and even learned how to play some of the practice music sheets that came with it. Before Harry knew it he was writing songs of his own.

After tuning the guitar Harry grabbed the lyrics from his desk and sat on his bed leaning up against the wall. He let his fingers run along the many different notes until he found the one that matched the tune that had sung through his mind while writing the lyrics. After getting the perfect rhythm that he liked Harry cleared his throat, looked at his lyrics and began to sing.

"_The night is cold the days are dark _

_I'll still sit here wondering where you are _

_Calling your name is a waste of breath_

_Because now I know you will never answer back"_

Much to Harry's surprise he found out that along with being able to write lyrics and play the guitar he also had a very good singing voice. The way his voice carried through the lyrics was able to revile the pain that he was feeling inside. Since his aunt and cousin were such hard sleepers he raised his voice a little louder letting his emotions fill the air around him. Harry did his best to fight back a few tears that had been threatening to fall as memories of the time he spent with Sirius flashed through his mind.

"_Unanswered calls, that's all there is _

_Because you will never laugh again_

_Unanswered calls is all I'll get_

_Because you will never speak again"_

Before Harry could reach the second verse of his song the sound of a door opening down the hall made him stop and listen to see if any foot steps were coming to his door. Luckily he heard the bathroom door open and close and figured it must have been Dudley. Not wanting to risk getting caught Harry put the guitar back in its case and hid it back under his bed. He grabbed his note book and sat back at his desk as he started to think up more lyrics.

Only five minutes after Dudley had gone to the bathroom Aunt Petunia had woken up and could be heard making her morning routines of getting ready for the day. Harry set his pencil back down when nothing was coming to mind and just stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him, as if words were going to fly up at him. The sound of something pecking at the window made Harry jump, being pulled out of his own thoughts. Hedwig was fluttering just outside the window with a letter in her beak. Harry opened the window and held out his arms for his owl to land on. She gave her owner the letter and then flew over to her cage where Harry petted her a few times and told her 'thank you'. Hedwig cooed with delight when Harry gave her a few treats then he went and sat on his bed to read the letter the owl had brought. The letter was from Hermione. Harry opened the letter and read the girls neat cursive handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? I hope things are going well for you over at your aunt and uncles house. You haven't written back yet from my last letter so I was getting kind of worried. I know its only been two days but I remember Mad-Eye saying back at the train station that if you didn't write back in three days they would come over and check to make sure you were doing ok. So I guess I'm just trying to help prevent a scene from happening. _

_Gosh it's only almost been two weeks and I miss you so much already. I hope we will be able to see each other at either the Burrow or headquarters soon. Well I have to get going. Write me back as soon as you get this ok. I'm worried about you. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. When do you think our O.W.L.'s are going to come in? Its so nerve wracking just sitting here and waiting for them. _

Harry smiled as he read through Hermione's letter, something that he rarely did these days. It seemed like when ever she wrote him it always managed to make him smile. He figured it must have been because she was so close to him. Sometimes it seemed like she was the only one that truly cared for him. Whenever Ron wrote to him they were always so plane, almost as if he never put any feeling into it. Of course Ron had only written to him once so far this summer. Harry read through the letter again and noticed something different about this letter compared to the one's Hermione had sent him before. She wrote '_love, Hermione'_ at the end. It confused him but at the same time it made his heart skip a beat.

Harry shook his head from side to side. What was that feeling he just received? Ignoring it he got up from his bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and one of his quills and ink bottles. He sat at his desk wondering how he should write back to Hermione. Part of him just wanted to tell her what he was feeling. Deciding not to worry her he would just tell her that everything was fine and would make up some kind of story to go along with it.

Once he finished writing the letter he folded it into an envelope and gave it to Hedwig as he walked her over to the window. "Take this to Hermione." He said as the owl took the letter in her beak and soared off into the sky.

**Authors Note: Well there you have it! "Just Fade Away" Chapter 1 is revised and edited…hope you all like it so far!**

**Just in case you all are wondering why in the world I have Harry singing…..music is an important part of my life…I sang in a choir since I was in 4****th**** grade all the way until I graduated High School…now I be singing every now and then with my friends when we have the chance. So yeah…I had to put singing in there somewhere…but the whole song thing will only pop up every now and then. xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Lullaby

**AN: **OMG! Am I finally getting around to posting this second chapter! O_O Yes I am! xD

lol...well sorry that it took me so long to get this up...there are a few mistakes here and there and I'll be honest...I didn't proofread the whole thing...more like I skimmed trough it. xD Either way I hope you all enjoy! ^_^

Please Rmember To Review! :D It's like a virtual HUG! ^_^

**Chapter 2: Midnight Lullaby **

It seemed like the day would never end. The minutes felt like hours when Hermione never wrote back. Every now and then Harry would look out the window to try and spot Hedwig's white feathers in the sky. When it turned noon he figured that Hermione might not write back that day. The thought of it for some reason made his heart sink. Harry then switched his emotions back to being depressed and shutting himself off from the world.

Aunt Petunia had order Harry to clean up the entire house saying that she was too tired to do so. Harry did as he was told but didn't like it in the least bit. He had to do everything that his aunt would normally do and at times like these it reminded Harry how much of an obsessive compulsive disorder she had. Just one speck of dust in her neat kitchen would most likely give the skinny woman a heart attack. To Harry's dismay he also had to clean the bathrooms. When news of this got to Dudley the large boy had made a mess in the bathroom he shared with Harry by backing up the toilet with toilet paper and letting water overflow all over the ground.

It took Harry a little over three hours to finally finish cleaning the mess Dudley had made when he heard Uncle Vernon's car pull up into the drive way. Harry looked at the clock in the hallway and saw that it was seven o'clock. He had spent the whole day cleaning. The sound of dishes clinking together told Harry that his Aunt was most likely getting ready to serve dinner. Harry felt his stomach tighten up at the thought of food. He didn't want to eat, nor was he even hungry.

The front door opened and Uncle Vernon pounded through the door way. He had a very angry look on his face that told Harry it was a good thing that he wasn't hungry. When his Uncle looked this mad in the past it usually meant a rough night for Harry. He had been strangled and punched before and was then locked in his room.

Harry quietly walked down stairs in hopes of being able to put away all the cleaning supplies in the old cupboard under the stairs without getting caught by his uncle. He wished that the cupboard wasn't in such plain view of the kitchen and the living room but made his way over and opened the door quietly. When he started putting everything away he could hear his Uncle yelling about how terrible his day at work had been and the soft muttering of Petunia trying to calm her husband down. Harry had put the mop back in its place and sighed with relief while he closed the door, thankful Vernon had not spotted him. But when the cupboard closed shut Harry noticed how quite the room had gotten.

His Uncle had stopped yelling and all that could be heard was the sound of Dudley watching the T.V. most likely oblivious to everything else in the room. Harry felt his stomach tighten into a knot and was almost afraid to turn around. Harry could feel someone's presence behind him and he knew that it wasn't Aunt Petunia. Before Harry could turn around himself a pair of massive hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and turned him around to meet the furious face of Uncle Vernon.

When Harry had been turned around his Uncles large hands wound themselves around his throat blocking off any hope that Harry would be able to breath. Harry clawed at his Uncles hands and arms trying to free himself from their grasp. His body was very weak from the lack of food and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last without any air. With one last attempt to free himself Harry kicked his Uncle in the shin which finally released him from the death hold he was in.

Harry fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. Before he could even get his thoughts back together Harry felt a strong force bash the side of his head making his glasses fall off his face. From what he could make out from the blurred images Uncle Vernon had recovered from the blow Harry gave and was after him again. Harry franticly looked around for his glasses but received another blow in the face by what he was sure was Vernon's shoe. When he fell back onto the floor he saw his glasses and grabbed them trying to put them on with his shaking hands.

Vernon then kicked Harry again but aimed for his stomach. Harry screamed in pain when he felt his Uncles foot being lodged into his gut. He dropped his glasses and clutched his stomach and curled up into a ball. Vernon had started repeatedly kicking Harry over and over all the while yelling. Harry couldn't make out a single word his Uncle was ranting on about as he tried to reason with the pain that was searing through his body. Finally the beating stopped and Harry daringly looked up and saw that Aunt Petunia had grabbed hold of her husband and made him stop.

Taking this as a window of opportunity to escape Harry grabbed his glasses and somehow managed to get up and ran up the stairs to his room slamming and locking the door behind him. As Harry slid down against the door he felt a weird cooper taste in his mouth. He slowly but painfully got up clutching his stomach as he walked to the mirror inside his closet. When Harry saw himself in the mirror he felt the pain in his body increase. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Harry didn't even dare take off his jacket to see what kind of bruises were forming. He glared at himself for awhile feeling anger rise up within himself with every passing second. Soon tears started to poor from his eyes.

Harry ran over to his desk and yanked open one of the drawers almost making it fall out of its place. He through out many of the continents until he found what he was looking for. Harry held a small pocket knife in his hand and went to sit down on his bed. Slowly he flipped the blade out and watched the metal reflect what light there was in the room. Harry then pulled up the sleeve of his jacket reviling a series of cuts along his arm.

Tears were still falling from his eyes as Harry ran his fingers over the many different cuts that he had made over his arm for the past two weeks since he returned to Privet Drive. Ever since Sirius died Harry felt no reason in living anymore but he also did not want to die. Some blood dripped from his nose and landed on his arm. Harry grabbed the knife from his other hand and clutched it tightly also flexing his scared arm in order to be able to see his veins. Taking a deep breathe Harry drove the blade across his wrist.

Blood oozed from the wound and dripped onto the carpet. Harry watched the blood fall with an odd fascination. The pain he received from cutting his wrist reminded Harry that he was still alive. Even though the pain he received from the beating just moments ago still soared through him. Suddenly an image of Sirius's smiling face flashed through his mind and made Harry's heart ache. Tears started to fall more heavily from his eyes at the memory of his godfather and he drove the blade over his wrist again.

Harry dropped the blade and clutched his wrist; the blood was flowing from his wrist fast. His hand started to go numb and Harry quickly grabbed an old towel that stained red as soon as he covered his wrist. Getting up from his bed Harry walked over to the door and put his ear against the wooden frame. He could hear the clanking of dishes and assumed that Dudley and the others where eating dinner. Carefully He opened the door and poked his head through and looked up and down the hall. Uncle Vernon wasn't waiting for him to come out of his room.

Quietly he walked over to the bathroom and shut himself inside locking the door. Harry ran to the medicine cabinet and grabbed out the bandages and disinfectant. He threw the blood stained towel aside and ran his cut wrist under the cool running water. Harry then opened the bottle of disinfectant pouring over the cuts. He winched in pain as an unbearable sting ran through his arm. Once the cuts had been cleaned Harry wrapped his wrist with the white bandage and fastened them with the small clip that came with them.

Harry then looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he had stopped bleeding from his nose and mouth. The blood was starting to harden so he took a wash cloth and wet it thoroughly with warm water before rubbing off the blood on his face. It took him about fifteen minutes before Harry had fully cleaned himself off. He took off his jacket and examined the now purple bruises on his arms. His attention didn't fully stay on the bruises as his eyes fell on the white bandages on his left arm.

What would people think if they knew that he was cutting? Would they think poorly of him or even think him weak? What would Dumbledore say if he knew Harry was doing this to himself? Would the headmaster of Hogwarts blame himself thinking that it was his fault for bearing so much terrible news on Harry? Even worse, what would Hermione think?

Harry blinked in confusion as the image of his curly haired friend came to his mind. Why had he suddenly thought of Hermione? He was starting to get that same feeling in his heart again like when he read the letter that she wrote to him early that day. The thought of Hermione lightened Harry's heart a little, making him forget the troubles that he was going through at the moment.

The sound of Uncle Vernon ranting some more brought Harry out of his day dream. Quickly he cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and as quietly as he could made his way back into the safety of his room. When he shut the door and locked it again Harry realized that this might not be the only beating that he would receive tonight. Usually when his Uncle was this mad he beat Harry two or three times. Positive that he would not be able to stand another attack from his uncle Harry ran to his closet and pulled out his trunk. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Dumbledore had told him to never leave his aunt and uncles house because of the threat that Death Eaters posed to him at night but he couldn't stay in Privet Drive any longer. His life was in more danger here then outside in the real world. He was going to run away.

Harry knew that he would not be able to make his escape right away. He would have to wait until the Dursleys were fast asleep in their beds. This meant taking the risk of Uncle Vernon knocking down his door and coming after him, but that was a risk that Harry would have to take. Opening his trunk Harry grabbed and folded his robes and many other clothes in order to kill time and hopefully when he would be done packing everyone in the house would be fast asleep.

Hours passed as Harry put away all his belongings into his trunk in the neatest way he had ever done. Even when he had time at Hogwarts to pack on the last night there it was always done in such a sloppy fashion. When Harry had packed away the last of his stuff he closed the trunk shut and kneeled down next to his bed to retrieve his guitar and notebook. As he laid the items on top of his bed Harry looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was eleven-thirty, plenty of time had passed.

Harry opened his bedroom door and dragged his trunk right behind him. He would have to take one item down at a time. As he got to the stairs he picked up his trunk and walked down the steps one at a time. When he reached the bottom step Harry set down his trunk and quietly opened the front door. The breeze of the cold night air brushed against his face as if welcoming him. Harry dragged his trunk out past the gate and set it down next to the curb. He then ran back up stairs and retrieved Hedwig's cadge then setting it next to his trunk. Harry made the last trip up the stairs and grabbed his guitar and notebook. When he reached the bottom step one lat time he walked out of the Dursleys house for what he hopped would be the last time. Harry swung his guitar case over his back and put his notebook in his pocket as he dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cadge behind him, not once looking back at the place where Dumbledore said he should remain.

As Harry walked through the cold night he had never felt more relived. He successfully managed to get away from the Dursleys. The only problem he now faced was trying to find a place to stay.

He reached the park on the street of Little Wenching and set his belongings next to the swing set. Harry sat down on the one swing that Dudley had his gang had yet to brake and thought. He could go over to the Burrow but was worried about weather or not Ron and his family would be there and he didn't want to cause them any trouble. He could try and contact Hermione but she hadn't written back yet and that faced a problem for him since Hedwig wouldn't return unless she got a letter back from Hermione.

Harry pushed off the ground and started to swing back and fourth. The night air was so relaxing as it blew through his hair. Harry started to think about Hermione again and all his troubles seemed to just vanish at the thought of her. He wished that he could see her smiling face again and he wanted to be able to hold her in his arms. When Harry realized what had just crossed his mind he shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the image of his friend. Since when had he started to think about Hermione in such a way? He had a bigger problem to worry about.

When Harry got right down to it he didn't really have anywhere else to go and the only place left that he could think of was number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry cringed at the thought of having to live in the house that Sirius had so desperately wanted to escape from. He was sure that if he stayed at that place he would most likely fall into a greater depression being surrounded by things that would just remind him if his dead godfather.

The swing squeaked as Harry swung himself higher and looked across the streets into the bushes where he had seen Sirius for the first time. Harry brought the swing to a stop and looked at the guitar on the ground. Now would be a good time to finish the song he had written earlier that morning. Harry picked up the guitar and pulled it out if its case. Running his fingers along the strings Harry found the tune that he had liked for the song and started to sing the lyrics he had written.

"_The night is cold the days are dark _

_I'll still sit here wondering where you are _

_Calling your name is a waste of breath_

_Because now I know you will never answer back_

_Unanswered calls, that's all there is _

_Because you will never laugh again_

_Unanswered calls is all I'll get_

_Because you will never speak again"_

This time Harry knew that he would not be interrupted as he cleared his throat filling his lungs with the cold night air and sang out the sky hoping Sirius might be able to hear his voice.

"_Remember the times we spent together _

_Short they may be but they will live forever_

_You were a friend and a father _

_But now that you're gone why should I bother _

_Unanswered calls, that's all there is_

_Because you will never laugh again_

_Unanswered calls is all I'll get_

_Because you will never speak again_

_Your last words I can hardly bare _

_But I'll always here them in this nightmare" _

A tear escaped Harry's eyes as the last note of his song still lingered in the air around him. Harry looked out into the bushes across the street and hoped that maybe by some miracle Sirius would walk out from hiding in the form of a black dog. But the wind just blew through the bushes as if mocking him. Harry got off the swing and put the guitar backs in its case. He sat back down on the swing and pushed himself off the ground again.

Singing that song had made Harry feel a little bit better but his heart still remained heavy. When he thought back on the memories of Sirius the idea of where he could stay finally hit him. Harry collected all his things and took them over to the curb. On the night Harry had seen his godfather for the first time he had been introduced to the fastest and craziest wizard transportation ever.

Harry took out his wand and aimed to the sky saying the incantation, "Lumos!"


End file.
